


Fields of Gold

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternative Universe - FBI, Español | Spanish, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Dean y Castiel se conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Castiel es detective y Dean trabajaba en el FBI. Están en el mejor caso de sus carreras. Llevan años detrás de Lucifer y por fin ha llegado el momento de ponerle la mano encima.





	Fields of Gold

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** [Fields of gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gUPd77JSLg)

 **Fandom:** Supernatural. AU

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Rating:** NC—13

**Sin betear.**

**Lista de peticiones extraídas de** [aquí](https://www.facebook.com/groups/880564138733357/permalink/1229233557199745/)

 **Petición de:** Ulises Galvez Perez

 **Kinks List:** 05—Adrenaline and crises (pre—, mid—, or post—crisis sex; speed—freaks or adrenaline junkies; near—death experiences; the shadow of impending death——hours, minutes, or moments; see also Situational engineering) 25—AUs 74—Coming out of the closet 78—Conflicts and challenges (war and combat in general; sieges; Die Hard scenarios; jousting; gladiatorial games; wrestling and sparring; duels of honor; bets and sports competitions; romantic rivalries; seduction viewed as a challenge; misunderstandings and fights; break—ups; traded insults; stormy relationships; family strife; personality clashes; cultural differences; philosophical disagreements) 90—Death.

 **Resumen:** Dean y Castiel se conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Castiel es detective y Dean trabajaba en el FBI. Están en el mejor caso de sus carreras. Llevan años detrás de Lucifer y por fin ha llegado el momento de ponerle la mano encima.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Lucifer, Charlie.

 **Warning de la autora:** DEATH OF A MAIN CHARACTER!

 **Nota personal de la autora1:** No voy a superar nunca los fanfics así :(

 **Nota personal de la autora2:** Si pincháis en el título del fanfic os llevará a una canción que tiene un significado especial para la historia. Os la recomiendo porque es una canción preciosa.

 

 

**FIELDS OF GOLD**

 

 

 

Dean sostuvo la foto en la mano y la miró durante un tiempo indefinido. La fotografía estaba algo ajada, incluso por una esquina había perdido el color original. La llevaba en la cartera e iba con ella a todas partes. Recordaba aquella época de su vida muy bien, y la echaba de menos. Aunque no fueron tiempos fáciles, fue feliz, amó y fue amado. ¿Se le podía pedir más a la vida?

 

Dejó la foto a un lado y se centró en el expediente que tenía sobre la mesa. Al fin le llegaban noticias de Lucifer. Llevaba tras ese hijo de puta demasiado tiempo y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a seguirle el rastro.

Lucifer, como así se hacía llamar ese cabrón, era el peor asesino en serie de toda la historia, tanto en número de víctimas como en la crueldad cebándose con ellas. A ese hijo de puta le daba igual que fuera un inocente niño, una enfermera, un trabajador de la compañía de la luz, o una tierna abuelita; ese mal nacido tenía tal sed de sangre, tanta ira y tanto odio dentro, que con cada cadáver que dejaba atrás dejaba ver que su sadismo iba aumentando hasta alcanzar lo nunca visto.

 

Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el FBI, y habían colaborado con muchos agentes secretos, detectives, policías y especialistas para coger a ese bastardo, pero ese hijo de puta siempre se les escapaba en el último segundo.

Ahora el chivatazo había sido auténtico y tenían a Lucifer de nuevo a tiro. Tendría que volver a trabajar junto con el detective Novak, que era el que más tiempo llevaba en el caso y quien mejor lo conocía. Pensar en Castiel le hizo sentir nostalgia.

No pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el cuerpo porque no sabía si estaba preparado para volver a verle, para enfrentarse a esos ojos azules que tanto había amado, y que aún amaba, pero que el destino, y sus malas decisiones, habían alejado de su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Había respirado hondo varias veces antes de salir del coche. Se encontraba frente al enorme bloque de oficinas donde el detective Novak tenía su despacho. A pesar de haber tenido todo el fin de semana de por medio, aún no se había hecho a la idea de que iba a ver a Cas.

Castiel.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez en que lo había visto, tan atractivo, con ese color de ojos tan azules como el cielo, con esa voz ronca, con ese humor tan peculiar. Habían pasado varios años, pero parecía que había sido ayer cuando los dos se abrazaban desnudos en la cama y hacían el amor sin importarles nada más. En aquellos días solo eran ellos dos, y eran felices así. Ahora no quedaba nada de aquellos tiempos, solo la triste fotografía de la granja de Castiel rodeada de muchos campos de cebada.

 

Reunió valor y comenzó a subir a pie hasta la última planta, donde Castiel tenía su oficina.

No había timbre en la puerta, ni placa identificativa. No era por descuido; es que como buen detective privado, Cas jamás decía dónde estaba su oficina central. Muy poca gente lo sabía, y Dean era uno de ellos.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y se obligó a tranquilizarse. El corazón le iba a mil y no tenía nada que ver con tener a Lucifer de nuevo en el punto de mira.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos más tarde, aunque para Dean fue como una eternidad. Charlie, una chica pelirroja y encantadora le abrió la puerta. Era la secretaria de Cas. Llevaban juntos muchísimos años y, aunque sonara extraño, también la había echado de menos porque era una mujer muy especial y distinta al resto. Ella había sido una de las pocas personas que sabía que ellos dos habían estado juntos. Siempre había guardado el secreto, y ya tan solo por eso se había ganado el respeto y la amistad de Dean para toda la eternidad.

—Agente Winchester —sonrió ella dejándole paso—. Me alegra mucho volver a verle. Por favor, pase.

Dean se ruborizó al oír tanto formalismo.

—Por favor, Charlie, llámame Dean. Como siempre.

Durante un segundo ella mantuvo una sonrisa triste, pero la disimuló enseguida y asintió. Ojalá las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre.

—De acuerdo, Dean —llevó un dedo a la montura de sus gafas que le caían por encima de su nariz y la empujó levemente hacia arriba para ponerla en su sitio—. El señor Novak le está esperando —lo guió hacia la puerta de su despacho—. Cuando quiera puede pasar.

Dean le sonrió en agradecimiento. Agarró el pomo y respiró hondo. Luego abrió y se coló dentro cerrando tras él inmediatamente. Lo había hecho así porque sabía que, si no lo hacía de golpe, no lo haría nunca.

Cuando cerró la puerta se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el despacho. Pensó que Castiel lo saludaría, pero solo encontró silencio. Se dio la vuelta pensando que estaba solo, pero no; Cas estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Si estiraba el brazo podía acariciarle los cabellos, o la suave curva de su cuello. Era algo que echaba tanto de menos...

—Hola, Dean.

—Cas —susurró, incapaz de decir nada más. No había sabido hasta ese momento lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, lo que necesitaba oír su voz y lo importante que había sido en su vida. Ahora todo eso había quedado atrás dejando un gran vacío a su alrededor.

—He recopilado la última información que me ha ido llegando de Lucifer, y lo tengo. Estoy absolutamente seguro. Tengo varios contactos y fuentes muy fiables trabajando para mí y lo tenemos rodeado.

Dean tuvo que parpadear para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. No se esperaba que Castiel le fuera a actualizar el caso nada más llegar pero, ¿qué esperaba; que le preguntara por su vida y le invitara a cenar? No, no después de haberle dejado como lo dejó.

—¿Desplegamos los equipos, entonces? —al fin pudo dejar de mirarle a los ojos y caminó hacia la mesa para echar un vistazo a toda la documentación que Cas había reunido en todo ese tiempo. Había de todo; fotos, direcciones, llamadas telefónicas, cuentas bancarias, perfiles falsos de Facebook... Castiel había hecho muy bien su trabajo—. Veo que lo tienes cogido por las pelotas. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En un motel de carretera a las afueras de White River, en Dakota del Sur. Ignoro por qué Lucifer ha decidido hospedarse en una ciudad tan pequeña con tan pocos habitantes cuando suele moverse por urbes más densas.

—Quizás se haya confiado de que en estos últimos años nadie haya ido tras él.

Castiel no supo qué responderle. Así era cómo había conocido a Dean nueve años atrás; persiguiendo a ese hijo de puta. Él era un detective tranquilo, con una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad y una vida tranquila. Hasta que Dean Winchester se tropezó en su vida. Dean Winchester, el apuesto agente de ojos verdes del FBI que tenía un serio problema con que la gente supiera que era gay y que jamás llegó a salir del armario completamente. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se vieron en aquella reunión con el jefe del departamento que llevaba el caso y decidieron unificarse para ser más fuertes. Él estaba trabajando para la familia de una de las víctimas de Lucifer. Le habían pagado mucho dinero para que descubriera la verdad y lograra pillar a ese bastardo. Aún no lo había conseguido.

—No lo sé —echó a un lado sus pensamientos y miró los papeles que había sobre la mesa y que conocía de sobra—. En un rato voy a ir para allá. No podemos colarnos allí en tropel porque nos vería llegar. Tenemos que ser muy sutiles.

Dean asintió.

—Iré a por mi coche y algo de ropa. Estaré listo en una hora.

—No vamos a ir juntos, Dean.

Dean se había olido venir algo así, por eso había elaborado una respuesta convincente.

—Si ese pueblo es tan pequeño como dices, ¿no va a resultar raro que dos hombres lleguen de pronto al pueblo preguntando por él? —siguió atacando—. Nos guste o no, tenemos que trabajar juntos para poder zanjar esto de una vez por todas.

Zanjar esto. ¿A qué se refería con zanjar esto? ¿A Lucifer? ¿A lo que había habido entre ellos? Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando Castiel, acabó asintiendo.

—Está bien. Yo también estaré listo dentro de una hora. Nos vemos en la estación de autobuses, en el aparcamiento norte, junto a al salida.

Dean asintió. Entonces se sintió fuera de lugar. Ya no pintaba nada allí. Acabó carraspeando y asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió sin decir nada más. Sintió la mirada de Charlie sobre él. Le sonrió forzadamente y ella volvió a regalarle sin querer una de esas sonrisas _por compasión._ Ahora le quedaba un viaje de varias horas en un coche junto a Cas. Para eso sí que no estaba preparado.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel se quedó un rato mirando la ventana, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ver a Dean, pero pensaba que, cuando  eso ocurriera, él ya lo  habría superado. 

Pero no fue así.

Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado a él. Su mente recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, lo mucho que se habían amado, todas las palabras que se dijeron, el amor que se profesaron, el daño que  le hizo ... 

Cerró los ojos un segundo intentando concentrarse en el caso. Casi tenían a Lucifer. Esta vez sí, y presentía que sí que  iban a cogerle. Los días de ese mal nacido estaban a punto de llegar a su fin. Ahora, mientras duraba el viaje e n coche, debía de ser fuerte. Estar al lado de Dean, verle, escucharle, oler el increíble olor de su piel, todo, todo iba a ser como una prueba constante de contención. Iba a ser una tortura, un recordatorio  perpetuo de que ya no estaban juntos y  de que jamás volverían a estarlo.  Tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar el tirón y entonces sería libre. Sabía que, cuando metieran a ese cabrón en la cárcel, Dean y él ya no volverían a encontrarse nunca más. Eso era lo que necesitaba; seguir con su vida, porque desde que Dean se había cruzado en su camino, él había perdido el rumbo y llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista, aunque sabía que Cas no aparecería hasta que fuera la hora exacta. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Y así fue. Castiel caminó hacia el coche  con calma, abrió el maletero para dejar su mochila y luego fue hacia el asiento del copiloto. Dean no llevaba su querido Impala, pero le pareció normal porque Lucifer conocía ese coche y si hubieran ido en él, habría sido una torpeza imperdonable. Dean era todo un profesional, el mejor de su promoción, y sabía lo que hacía. Al menos en lo que se refería a su trabajo. En su vida personal ya era otra historia.

 

No sabía n cuántos kilómetros llevaban en silencio. Ni siquiera habían puesto la radio. No se habían ni saludado al llegar. Decir que el ambiente era denso era quedarse demasiado corto. Al principio era soportable. Dean se concentró en la conducción, pero al  rato tanta tensión pudo con él. Apartó el coche con brusquedad a un lado de la carretera, en medio de la oscuridad y de la nada, y se quedó así, con las luces encendidas mirando la nada. Tenía las manos agarradas al volante  y la espalda en tensión. Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera Cas, que estaba esperando a que Dean se pronunciara.

—No podemos seguir así —Dean siguió con la mirada perdida en el cuadro de luces del coche.

—Seguir cómo, Dean.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Cas. ¿Te parece normal tanta tensión?

Castiel parecía estar relajado, aunque su expresión era seria.

—¿ Qué quieres que te diga? — el tono de Castiel era cansado, hastiado, y casi había perdido la paciencia—. ¿Quieres que haga borrón y cuenta nueva, que olvide que no tuviste el valor suficiente para decir públicamente que eres gay, que estabas conmigo, que éramos pareja? Decidiste marcharte, dejarme tirado como a un perro a un lado de la carretera aún sabiendo lo que significabas para mí, incluso sabiendo lo mucho que te quería. No te importó nuestros sueños, ni nuestro amor, ni el tiempo que pasamos juntos mientras te estabas recuperando —hizo una pausa solo para coger aliento—. Eres un cobarde, Dean, que se avergüenza de ser gay, de gustarle los hombres y de haber amado a uno. ¿Hay algo más que decir después de todo lo que te he dicho?

Lo cierto era que no. Castiel había hecho un buen resumen. No se le podía culpar de esa respuesta porque todo era verdad. Dean parecía haberle usado.

Cuando se conocieron,  las chispas habían saltado en cuanto se miraron a los ojos. Dean tuvo la mala, o  la buena suerte, de romperse una pierna, por lo que estuvo que estar de baja en su trabajo muchos meses.  Durante ese tiempo se instaló en la granja de Castiel. Su rehabilitación también la pasó allí, rodeado de esos enormes campos dorados, haciendo el amor con Castiel y viviendo una historia única en su vida. Hasta que tuvo que incorporarse al trabajo y le dejó claro que su relación debía de ser secreta. Castiel no iba a ocultarse como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si temiera ser descubierto, así que le dijo a Dean que si quería quedarse a su lado, tenía que admitir lo que era y lo que sentía. Dean se marchó esa misma noche, en silencio, tras recoger sus cosas y sin decir adiós. Hasta ahora, varios años más tarde.

—Vendiste la granja —Dean  n o respondió a su pregunta. No hacía falta porque ambos sabían que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —siempre había tenido esa duda. Sabía cuánto amaba Castiel ese lugar.

Durante un segundo Cas pensó en mentirle, pero ¿para qué?

—Porque no quería seguir viviendo en ningún lugar que me recordara a ti —soltó—. Quería borrarte de mi vida para siempre.

Esas palabras dolieron mucho. Dean apretó la mandíbula. Jamás admitiría lo hundido que se sentía tras sus palabras.

—¿Y lo has conseguido? —preguntó con tono seco—. Borrarme de tu vida.

—Sí —Castiel no titubeó  al responder, y el corazón de Dean se rompió un poco más—. ¿Podemos continuar el viaje, por favor? 

—Sí —carraspeó. Accionó de nuevo el motor y se incorporó a la carretera. No se esperaba que Cas fuera tan directo, pero lo fue. Tampoco esperaba que ese simple _sí_ le doliera tanto, pero le dolió. No podía reprocharle nada porque había sido culpa suya, aunque siempre había mantenido una mínima esperanza de que Castiel no le hubiera olvidado. Ahora que había comprobado que había pasado página, sintió una losa sobre el pecho que le impedía respirar. 

 

 

 

Estuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio. La oscuridad  volaba sobre ellos. Había n acortado camino por carreteras secundarias donde la falta de farolas y de señales que guiaran  por donde iban brillaban por su ausencia. Cuando apenas quedaban pocos kilómetros para llegar al pueblo, Dean hizo un desvío para parar en una gasolinera.

—Voy a llenar el tanque. Está casi vacío y lo mejor es tenerlo lleno por si tenemos que perseguirle en coche.

Castiel asintió. No sabía por qué Dean le daba tantas explicaciones. Que fuera un desastre en su vida personal no lo hacía un inútil en su trabajo, porque era todo lo contrario; no había nadie mejor que él.

—La tienda está abierta —Castiel se bajó del coche y esperó al lado de Dean hasta que llenó el depósito—. Vamos a comprar algunos víveres y agua embotellada.

Dean asintió. Dejó la manguera de la gasolina enganchada de nuevo en el surtidor y  entró primero para pagar él. No había nadie y eso le pareció raro porque, aunque era  muy tarde, siempre debía de haber alguien en su puesto. Caminó hacia el mostrador y se asomó. En ese momento, una figura alta que conocía muy bien se irguió ante él y le apuntó con una pistola.  Dean caminó rápidamente varios pasos hacia atrás mientras sacaba su arma, pero no le dio tiempo  a ocultarse cuando  el cañón de la pistola saltó y una bala fue directa hacia su estómago . Castiel, que estaba entrando en ese momento, cogió su arma y apuntó, pero el tipo se había vuelto a esconder tras el mostrador. Para que no pudiera salir, Castiel atrancó la puerta y corrió hacia Dean, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—Dean —susurró. Tiró de él para ponerle a salvo detrás de una nevera cargada de bebidas gaseosas—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es grave?

Dean se había llevado la mano al estómago. Por inercia negó con la cabeza, pero sabía de sobra que algo no iba bien. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y la sensación era escalofriante, como si sintiera una mano fría y huesuda en su nuca.

—No —mintió—. Es Lucifer. No sé qué cojones hace aquí —apretó la mano sobre la herida para taponar mejor y no pudo evitar un quejido—. Alguien tiene que haberle dado un chivatazo. Eso explicaría el por qué no hemos podido cogerle nunca; porque alguien le ha ido diciendo todos nuestros pasos.

Castiel asintió. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupado por Dean y no tenía tan claro que estuviera bien.

—He atrancado la puerta para que no pueda salir —susurró—. Tenemos que llamar y pedir refuerzos. Solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más.

Dean apretó los dientes y respiró hondo, haciendo que las fosas nasales se le hincharan ligeramente.

—Jamas habíamos estado tan cerca, Cas. No voy a rendirme ahora. No cuando lo tengo al alcance de la mano.

—No os oigo, chicos —una voz que conocían demasiado bien se escuchó desde algún punto indeterminado de la tienda.  Se movía conforme hablaba con la firme intención de confundirles—. Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa más grata. Si son mis dos queridos amigos de toda la vida. Ya os echaba de menos, chicos. ¿Vosotros a mí no?

Dean y Castiel se miraron. Dean le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que fuera hacia un lado para ir él por el otro. Castiel asintió.

—¿No me habláis? —Lucifer caminaba por la tienda con la pistola cargada y preparada. Estaba deseando  volver a usarla, y esta vez esperaba no fallar—. Y yo que pensaba que podríamos ser íntimos amigos.  _Muy_ íntimos, tú ya me entiendes, Dean.

Dean había ido caminando por un lado del mostrador. A sus pies se encontró el cadáver del pobre dependiente, un muchacho joven de apenas veinte años. Había sangre bajo el cuerpo y la s zonas donde se veía piel, los brazos y las mejillas, tenían marcas de mordeduras. Dean tuvo que reprimir un fuerte impulso de vomitar. Siguió caminando en silencio, en alerta y con el corazón a mil. La adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo y poco a poco iba sintiéndose más debilitado y más débil. Pasó por al lado de una estantería donde había  bayetas para el coche. Agarró un par de ella s, se la s llevó a la herida, y volvió a presionar bien. Tenía la mano completamente manchada de sangre y sentía que el viscoso líquido le resbalaba por la ingle y por las piernas. Estaba perdiendo  mucha sangre, demasiada, y si no lograba pararlo, iba a estar en un serio problema.

Con todos los poros de su piel en alerta, Dean fue caminando por la tienda con la pistola levantada, cargada para disparar al menor movimiento. Sudaba a mares. Era un sudor frío, tenebroso, que le calaba las entrañas. Se le estaba nublando la vista y conforme pasaban los minutos se sentía más y más cansado.

Al dar la vuelta a una estantería, Lucifer apareció ante él, a pocos metros de distancia, con Castiel entre sus brazos y la pistola apuntando a su sien.

—Dame un solo motivo para no disparar, aunque quizás sí  que quier es hacerlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo os lleváis mal, ¿no? Ya no hay carantoñas por las mañanas ni despertarse haciendo la cucharita. Qué lastima.

Dean no quería oírle. No podía apartar l a mirada de Cas, de sus ojos tristes y asustados. No, eso no podía estar sucediéndole.

—Suéltale —ordenó.

La carcajada de Lucifer se oyó en toda la tienda.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, tienes las de perder, Dean. Si me disparas, tendré el tiempo suficiente para disparar a tu amiguito, y créeme que no fallaré.

Castiel pudo captar la mirada de Dean. Levantó una ceja indicándole que confiara en él y asintió indicándole que estaba preparado.

Dean no quería que Castiel arriesgara así su vida. Tenían un porcentaje muy bajo de éxito. No podía arriesgar la vida de Cas así. No quería seguir con el plan que sabía tenía en la cabeza. Iba a decirle que no pero entonces Castiel se movió apartando el brazo de Lucifer que le rodeaba el cuello y se echó a un lado, dejando espacio a Dean para que apuntara en el pecho y en el cuerpo de ese bastardo. Dean adelantó el arma y apuntó. Sin pensarlo comenzó a disparar  para matar. Nada de herirle en sitios estratégicos; fue directamente a por el corazón de ese cabrón.

Al verse asaltado, y con varios tiros sobre su pecho, Lucifer sonrió, sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida, pero antes jugaría su última carta; levantó el brazo, guió el arma hacia la nuca de Castiel, y disparó.

—¡¡¡NO!!! —el rugido que salió de la garganta de Dean tras el disparo fue incluso más ensordecedor que el tiroteo. Afinó más la puntería para  liquidar a ese hijo de puta mientras veía que, a su lado, Castiel caía al suelo inerte.

Lucifer cayó al lado de Cas, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.  Una vez de pie sobre él, Dean terminó de vaciar el cartucho de balas aún sabiendo de sobra que estaba muerto.  Acto seguido se arrodilló junto a Cas e intentó incorporarle.

—Cas, hey, Cas, colega —se le quebró  la voz sabiendo sin querer admitir que Castiel ya no estaba allí—. Cas, tío, no puedes hacerme esto —comenzó a sorber por la nariz, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas mojadas—. Cas, no. Te necesito, colega. Por favor.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, lo levantó en brazos, haciendo que un chorro más pronunciado de sangre le resbalara por la cintura  debido al esfuerzo . Caminó con él en brazos para alejarse de allí. Al final de la tienda, donde vendían sacos de tierra y sustratos para las plantas, Dean se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en ese cálido rincón con ese olor a campo que tan buenos recuerdos le traían. Tenía el cuerpo inerte de Cas sobre sus piernas, abrazado a su cuerpo. Hacía mucho rato que había dejado de presionarse la herida. ¿Ya para qué? Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la frente sobre el pómulo sin vida de Castiel.

—Te quiero, Cas, eres lo único que he amado en esta vida,  y a lgún día volveremos a caminar juntos por esos campos de oro —y se quedó dormido para siempre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_La brisa era suave. El atardecer lo teñía todo de naranja y las ramas de cebada se mecían perezosas por el aire. Le llegaban a la altura de las caderas, permitiéndole ver todo el paisaje teñido de oro. Giró la cabeza a un lado y allí estaba Castiel, esperándole. Le tendía la mano y le sonreía con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Estaba tan atractivo._

_Dean le dio la mano sin dudar. Se sentía feliz, lleno de una sensación que no había sentido nunca. Se sentía amado._

_—¿Vamos? —Castiel le señaló con la cabeza esa enorme esfera anaranjada que había al fondo y que poco a poco parecía ocultarse tras una colina. El sol seguía imparable su camino—. Nos están esperando._

_—Sí —asintió contento—. Vamos._

_Con las manos entrelazadas, ambos caminaron juntos entre las ramas de cebada, en esos campos teñidos de oro, hasta que desaparecieron para formar uno solo, ahora sí, para siempre._

 

 

_FIN_

 

 

_Will you stay with me?_

_Will you be my love?_

_Among the fields of barley..._


End file.
